


Spare tires

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Wednesday, February 19: flat, deadly, stream
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Kudos: 16





	Spare tires

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday, February 19: flat, deadly, stream

Stiles cursed and kicked his flat tire. He remembered Derek telling him to get it fixed. “Diving on bald tires can be deadly, especially if you drive through the preserve with them.”   
Reluctantly Stiles pulled out his phone and called Derek. It went straight to voicemail. “Hey, babe, love of my life, father to our future children. I did exactly what you told me not to do. Can you bring a spare tire to the stream? The one where we had our first date.”  
Derek smiled as he listened to his voicemail while he stared at the engagement ring.


End file.
